One Week
by Divinia Serit
Summary: Another continuation of one of my music drabbles! Inspired by the Barenaked Ladies song, One Week. Jane/Lisbon of course NOW COMPLETE
1. Monday

**Yup! It's another fluffy expansion on one of my music drabbles! I've decided to try and keep a second story going so I don't get bogged down in the crossover. I'll say in advance that this will have multiple chapters, but your input will be greatly appreciated! I'd love to hear everyone's ideas on what Jane could do that would make Lisbon absolutely furious! I apologize for the extremely short chapter! The next ones should be longer =) Oh! This one's inspired by **_**One Week by Barenaked Ladies**_**. **

_It's been one week since you looked at me  
Cocked your head to the side and said I'm angry.  
Five days since you laughed at me  
Saying get that together come back and see me.  
Three days since the __living room__  
I realized it's all my fault, but couldn't tell you  
Yesterday you'd forgiven me  
But it'll still be two days till I say I'm sorry_

**Monday**

He loved making her angry. Something in her would change making her eyes glitter as she stormed towards him. She radiated energy in those moments proving that she was no shirking violet. It made him feel alive again. The other agents tended to avoid her like the plague whenever she was in one of her moods. Granted, they tended to avoid him as well because it was common knowledge that Patrick Jane would be in her warpath.

He made it a point to try and get a reaction out of her every day and once a week something big would happen that would. Lately, he was wondering if he was losing his charm. She seemed to be getting used to the unexpectedness of his surprises. Last week she had just glared and returned to her office. It ruined the fun of the whole situation. He would have to up the ante.

Fun. That's what he classified his missions as. He denied any reason of attraction for his extra attention. Their relationship was strictly platonic. He ignored the fact that he was the only one that could push her to the edge, and ignored the fact that their personal boundaries were disappearing. She was just more at ease in his company now, he told himself. That was all.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa Lisbon was fuming. Scratch that, she was furious. She was so tired of being played by that infuriating man, but this time he had gone too far. She had locked her door for once and occasionally she could see a bright blue eye peeking through the slit in the blinds. She couldn't even get a moment's peace. He was like a damn two year old!

God, she was so embarrassed. Hopefully news of Jane's latest escapade wouldn't reach Minelli's ears while he was on vacation, but she knew that was wishful thinking. She turned when she heard her doorknob rattling. Of course the idiot would pick the lock. He must have a death wish. With a frown, she turned back to her computer and suppressed the childish instinct to block the door somehow. Nope. She'd be the bigger person.

She heard the door creak open slowly, and refused to turn around as she heard someone shuffle forward. She refused to give into his boyish charm. He was not getting out of it easily this time. She stiffened when she felt a hand lightly brush her shoulder. She turned to face him with a glare.

"Lisbon?" he asked almost timidly.

"What?" she snapped.

He recoiled back from her slightly knowing that this one may have been too much. He silently watched as she turned back to her computer when her e-mail notification went off. She stiffened even more before whirling around and grabbing various folders from her desk and stuffing them into her bag. She was shaking as anger radiated off her. He gulped.

"I was an ass," he said quietly and watched as her eyes narrowed.

"I've been suspended, Jane, and you can't even say you're sorry? I'm such an idiot. You get to explain this one to the others. I'll be back in a week." He ignored the obvious dismissal and tried to look her in the eye.

"Are you okay?"

"I'm angry, Jane," she growled as she stormed out of the building.


	2. Tuesday

**Yay! Thank you to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. I loved reading everyone's ideas and finally came up with what would absolutely infuriate her! You'll get a hint of it in this chapter, and more will be revealed as the story continues. Let me know if there's anything in particular you want to see happen. It will get fluffier as it goes on! Y'all enjoy!!**

Tuesday

Jane glanced around the empty office with a frown. Normally, Lisbon would be here by now and he would go out of his way to fix her coffee the way she liked it while discussing the plans for the day. It was a morning ritual he was quite fond of because she was always relaxed without the other agents watching. As the sun rose, they would trade barbs as the rest of the team arrived, before settling into their playful banter. It was immensely satisfying. However, she wouldn't be in today or for the rest of the week for that matter and it was all his fault. He groaned as he remembered the events of the previous day.

_The other agents watched with baffled expressions as their boss stormed out of the office without a word or a look towards any of them. Their gazes immediately shifted to Jane as he wandered sheepishly out of her office with his hands in his pockets._

"_What did you do this time?" Rigsby asked good naturedly. It wasn't unusual for Lisbon to head somewhere private to cool off after one of Jane's antics._

"_I kind of got her suspended for the week," Jane replied rather timidly as Cho scowled at him._

"_You have to stop doing this, man. It's not fair to her," the Asian man said and Jane could see the anger on the normally stoic man's features. _

"_You're so immature sometimes. Don't you realize your actions have consequences? What you do affects all of us, especially Lisbon and yet, she always defends you," Grace said in a huff. _

_Jane could tell the young agent was surprised at her courage as she told him off. He looked around the room and studied the other agents. He could tell they were all upset by this new development. They were right though. He lowered his gaze and sat dejectedly on his couch and promised himself he would make it up to her._

He was startled from his reverie when the other agents walked in. They refused to look at him and he knew it would be a while before they forgave him for their boss's punishment. It didn't help matters that the team was put on desk duty for the week. He sighed as he slowly sat up. Maybe it would help if he explained the situation to Minelli. He knew the man had to have left emergency contact information.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Teresa struggled to keep her breathing under control as she pounded down the pavement. Pushing herself, she focused on placing one foot in front of the other as she reached up to wipe the sweat from her brow. It was too quiet in her house. She wasn't used to having so much free time. Free time gave her time to dwell on situations that were better left forgotten. Besides, she actually liked working. She liked to stay busy.

Her eyes narrowed as she recalled the events of the last few days. Just thinking about that man made her absolutely furious. He had undermined her authority in front of her team and that wasn't the worst part! It was a high profile case and the judge was poker buddies with Minelli. Her boss had been livid that Jane had made baseless accusations against the defense attorney who was threatening to sue the CBI for slander. Not only was his vacation being interrupted but also as his best agent she should know how to keep her team under control. With a scowl, she slowed to a walk and headed up the stairs to her apartment.

She quickly shed her damp clothes as she searched for a bathing suit. The complex had a pool and she might as well cool off since she had the time. Maybe she could trick her subconscious into thinking this was a vacation instead of a punishment. She sighed as she pulled out the only bathing suit she could find and hoped it still fit. After analyzing herself in the mirror (no good will ever come from that) she packed a tote bag with a book, sunscreen, and some bottled water. Grabbing her sunglasses, she headed out the door.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I realize that, but the whole situation was completely my fault. I was wrong. I will admit that, and I should be the one being punished. Anyone would be happy to give her a glowing recommendation. She's the best. Suspend me instead," Jane sighed as he paced around Lisbon's office.

"I'm sorry son, but I can't do that. As a senior agent Teresa should be able to handle anything that is thrown at her. If she can't, then she has no business being in her position. Besides, I have suspended you in the past and it seems to have no effect on your actions. Maybe this will you'll realize that you are a part of that team and others are held responsible for your actions as well."

Jane groaned as Minelli hung up on him. The man had not been too pleased that Jane had interrupted his current round of golf, but at least he hadn't made the situation worse. The other agents didn't even look up as he exited her office and headed out of the building. For once, they didn't want to have anything to do with him. It became even clearer to Jane that Teresa Lisbon was the glue that held the team together. Without her, their well oiled machine became a rusty heap of junk. He really needed to talk to her.


	3. Tuesday Continued

**This is just a fun continuation of the previous chapter! I've actually been naming the chapters so y'all can figure out which day it is! YAY! Thanks to Frogster who planted this idea in my head with a review! It made the perfect ending for this chapter! Hope everyone enjoys and thanks for reading!! I probably won't be able to update until Sunday because I need to write another chapter for my crossover tomorrow. I have a huge teacher certification test to take on Saturday so I can be admitted into my masters program. I'm not excited.**

Tuesday (continued)

Lisbon sighed as she lounged in a plastic lawn chair and stretched in the sun. She had to admit it sure felt nice to be unproductive at the moment. She reached for her water and took a sip before grabbing the book in her bag. She couldn't remember the last time she had read a book that wasn't work related, but one thing her mamma taught her was to always have a good book on hand, especially at the pool.

It was a beautiful day, perfect really for attempting to tan her pale skin. She knew she would most likely be sunburned when she headed back inside, but the peace and quiet of the nearly empty pool area was too good to resist. Lisbon looked up as the gate swung open and several tanned women walked in with their designer bags and swim suits. Lisbon rolled her eyes and was grateful for the sunglasses that hid her expression.

When she moved her, she had unknowingly chosen the townhome community that was frequented by society wives and upper class families that didn't want to bother with home maintenance. She was just looking for a safe living environment with good amenities. She didn't expect the Stepford Wives to come with it. They kept to themselves for the most part. Being single and working a supposed _man's_ job made her unworthy in their eyes. She knew she was often a topic of hot gossip, but she really didn't care. The gate swung open, but she didn't look up from her book this time.

"Hello," a sugary sweet voice said. "I'm Meredith. Can I help you?"

"No thanks," she heard a familiar voice answer. She looked up with a frown. Patrick Jane was standing next to the society queen herself. Meredith was a former beauty queen, and Lisbon knew she'd never be able to compete with that. She was secretly pleased to see Jane brush Meredith aside without a further glance as he headed towards her chair. She remembered she was mad at him as she saw the other ladies watch the new development with interest. This could be interesting.

"Lisbon." He drew out her name like a petulant child might, but she refused to look up at him. Suddenly, a hand flashed forward and grabbed her book.

"Give it to me, Jane," she growled as he smirked and held it behind his back.

"I need to talk to you," he said. She watched behind the safety of her glasses as Jane's gaze traveled up and down her body. Of course she had to be wearing the bathing suit her college roommate dared her to buy…it was tiny. It was green. And, it had yellow polka dots. Damn that song.

"I think you've done enough talking," she said as she sat up in her chair. A flash of sadness crossed his face before it was replaced with a mask of indifference. She almost missed it.

"I'm sorry, Teresa."

"Don't call me that," she said with a touch of anger as she began to pull her shorts and tee shirt back on. She had to keep her distance with this man. He had already broken through her defenses. He grabbed her wrist, and she jerked away.

"I didn't mean for this to happen," he apologized.

"You never do, Jane. That's the problem. You only think about yourself, and you haven't noticed that what you do affects the rest of us. We're a team, Jane. At least we were."

He stared at her as she collected her things. He was shocked at her accusations as he mulled them over. She was right. He had been warned it was a high profile case. It was a case that could have skyrocketed her career if she had let it. He hadn't thought about that. Instead, he had embarrassed the defense attorney in a public place with his unfounded accusations, and Lisbon had been caught in the fall. It was his fault.

He followed her as his internal debate raged until he was beside her. He didn't even notice how close she had maneuvered him toward the edge of the pool. Without warning, her hip bumped into him knocking him off balance. He fell into the pool with limbs flailing and came up spluttering. He probably deserved that. Hell, he deserved a lot more.

"I said I was sorry!" he called at her retreating form. She turned around with a small smile and he wished he could see her eyes.

"You're not getting off that easily. You're going to have to make it up to me." The other women stared in shock at her undignified behavior as she left Jane in the pool. It'll give them something to talk about, she thought with a grin.

Jane climbed out of the pool with a smile as he sat in an empty lawn chair to dry his drenched clothes. He smiled at the women who were throwing scornful looks in Lisbon's direction. What a woman, he thought as he closed his eyes and enjoyed the warm rays of the sun. He would try again tomorrow.


	4. Wednesday

**Y'all asked for more Meredith, and you got her! This story just has a mind of its own. I don't really have a specific plan for it, so feel free to throw in your own ideas! I'm just letting them go through the week. Sorry for the shorter chapter! I'm dead after that crazy 4 hour test today. Ugh. I think I like splitting up the days though. It gives me more time to think of what's going to happen! =) Sorry this took so long to post! The server was down last night :(  
**

**MADDIE: Thanks for your review! This is actually my 7****th**** story. You can click on my author name, and it will give you a list of all my other stories. I hope you enjoy them! **

Wednesday

Patrick Jane sat in front of the gated community early the next morning. As usual, he had not been able to sleep, but this time it wasn't because of Red John. Visions of his dark haired boss captured his thoughts and nagged at his conscious. He was debating whether or not to hypnotize the guard into letting him in when a BMW convertible pulled up beside him.

Turning his head he noticed a buxom blond staring at him from behind her diamond encrusted sunglasses. He vaguely remembered her from the day at the pool before. What was her name? Mindy? Madison? Meredith! That was it. He honestly didn't think much of her after her snide remarks about Lisbon, but he would hear what she had to say. Besides, Lisbon would be thrilled he didn't have to hypnotize the guard to get in! With a polite smile, he followed her to the parking lot closest to Lisbon's building.

"Patrick! What a pleasant surprise!" she exclaimed with a sunny smile as she flipped her long blond hair over her shoulder.

"Good morning, Meredith. Pleasant day, I trust?"

"But of course. Can I interest you in breakfast or maybe a chat and some coffee?" She ran her hand down his arm. He could smell the overabundance of perfume in the air. It was overpowering, but he tried not to gag.

"No thanks. I don't drink the stuff, besides I'm meeting Teresa this morning." He noticed a slight frown flicker across her face at the mention of Lisbon's name. She pouted.

"I didn't realize they two of you were married," she said with a coy smile as she caught the glimpse of gold on his left hand.

"We're not," he stated as her smile grew.

"Oh really," she purred. She couldn't wait to tell the others that sweet, little Teresa was having an affair! She wondered at the impact that would have on the female agent's career.

"And we're not having an affair," he added, wiping the teasing grin of Meredith's face. His distaste for the woman in front of him grew. "You really shouldn't project your own marital problems on others. You know what they say about people who assume," he said with a smile as he turned from the manipulative woman. He could hear her mutter various expletives under her breath as he turned and walked towards Lisbon's apartment. It was a good thing he remembered his lock picking kit!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Teresa Lisbon woke up the next morning, sunlight was streaming through her window making patterns dance across her hardwood floors. She stretched before snuggling deeper into her pillow reveling in the softness of her blankets. She couldn't remember the last time she had slept so late. With a peaceful sigh she rolled over and gasped as she fell to the floor in a tangle of sheets. There was a figure standing in her bedroom doorway.

"What the hell, Jane?!" she said angrily as the arrogant man smiled at her as he walked over to her bed.

"My, my, do you eat with that mouth?" He was unprepared for what happened next as Lisbon's leg swung towards him and knocked him off his feet. Rubbing his head, he landed with a thud beside her.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning," he said with a grimace.

"I didn't wake up _on_ the bed, Jane. What the hell are you doing in my apartment? You better have a damn good reason," she growled. She was thankful that she was wearing some decent pajamas instead of the normal tank top and underwear ensemble she normally donned for bed. That would have been slightly uncomfortable. Ugh. She had a headache already.

Untangling her limbs from her sheets, she balled them up and threw them back on the bed before stomping off to the kitchen with a scowl without giving him a chance to explain. He watched her storm off with a small smile. It wasn't his fault he thought she was so cute when she was mad. Getting to his feet, he vowed to remake her bed before he left. Now, however, it was time for tea.

She was still glaring at him over the rim of her coffee cup as he entered her kitchen. He flashed his brightest smile, but her expression didn't waiver. He groaned internally. Maybe this was a bad idea. Lately, he seemed to only make things worse. Digging through her cabinets, he smiled as he pulled out a box of unopened tea. Lisbon didn't drink tea, so there was only one reason she would have bought it. He grinned. Maybe this wasn't such a bad idea after all.

"So, what are your plans for the day?" he asked nonchalantly as he stirred sugar into his tea. There was no answer and she was still glaring at him.

"Your neighbor thinks we're having an affair," he added casually as she spewed hot coffee all over the kitchen table.

"Like that would ever happen," she murmured as he passed her a paper towel. Continuing her silent treatment, she cleaned up the kitchen and headed back to her bedroom. He mulled over her quiet statement as he followed her down the hallway. He wondered what exactly she meant by that. Not paying attention, he didn't realize she had stopped and turned around. Her outstretched hand prevented him from running into her.

"Are you planning to follow me into the bathroom too?"

"We could always save water," he said as she blushed.

"Out!" she exclaimed before slamming the door in his face. He smirked as he heard her curse when he stuck his foot in the crack.

"Oww! They don't tell you how badly that hurts," he muttered before looking into her slightly amused but still annoyed face.

"Jane, I'm tired and sore and I want to take a shower. Just leave me alone for once. You've done enough." He backed out of the bathroom with a frown as the locked clicked into place. Rubbing his head, he wandered into her bedroom and began to make her bed. He wasn't going to leave until she talked to him. Now, if only he could get her to talk without yelling at him.


	5. Wednesday Continued

**Sorry for the long delay! I had a lot of problems straightening out financial aid for grad school. I was really stressed out and wasn't in the mood to write. I still feel a little out of it, so this chapter may be a little out of character and is pretty short. I'm sorry! It fits for me though, and it is more angsty than the last! Thanks to my reviewers- I love you all!!!!**

Wednesday Continued

Teresa took a deep breath as the hot water stung her skin. She watched the beads of water roll down her skin as she massaged her citrus scented shampoo into her hair. She was pissed. What gave him the right to break into her home and intrude in her private life? She had never been suspended before and was quite embarrassed about the whole situation. Turning off the faucet she stepped onto her bathmat and toweled her hair before clipping it up. She grabbed a fluffy, dry towel and wrapped it around her body.

As she stepped out of the bathroom she heard the muted sounds of the television in her living room as she padded to her bedroom. She stopped and stared at her bed while a small smile played across her face as she noticed the sheets carefully arranged and folded. She rolled her eyes as she spotted the silver wrapped chocolate on her pillow. Opening the top drawer of her dresser she pulled out some clean clothes and shut the door as she dropped the towel. Once she was dressed, she opened the door and headed to the living room.

Jane was sitting on the couch with a mug of tea as he flipped through the channels. He stared at her over the rim of his mug. Her skin was flushed from the heat of the shower. She looked good with her hair pulled up, wet tendrils falling out of the clip. He resisted the urge to remove the clip and run his hands through her damp hair. Now was not the time to antagonize her.

"I see you found the tea," she stated as she plopped down beside him and drew her legs up under herself.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you've been thinking about me," he retorted.

"It was the backup stash for the office," she retorted with a shrug. His face fell slightly, and she caught his disappointed look before he masked it with a playful grin.

"What are your plans for the rest of the week?" he asked carefully as she furrowed her brow. He knew he was treading dangerously now.

"I'm not sure."

"I am sorry, you know."

"We both know you don't mean it," she responded with a dry laugh. He pressed his lips together and tried to quell his anger.

"What is it going to take for you to believe me?" She glanced at him as the tension in the room built.

"I don't know Jane. Maybe for you to actually show me some respect. Maybe you should actually listen to me for once. How about you actually communicate with me like an equal instead of lying or tricking me. I'm tired of it. I don't know how much longer I can do this." Her voice rose as she got angrier and she was slightly surprised that he remained quiet throughout her rant. She glanced sideways at him as he stared straight ahead without moving a muscle. She let out a frustrated sigh as she angrily got to her feet.

"See Jane, you can't even talk to me now!"

She threw up her arms as she started to walk toward the kitchen when she suddenly felt herself pressed against a wall. He held both of her wrists and was so close she could almost lay her head on his chest. His eyes glittered dangerously as she met his gaze and sparks flew between them both.

"I can't talk to you because that's how I am. I mess everything up, and everything I love is taken from me because of what I do." She drew in a shaky breath at his confession. He didn't seem to notice as his gaze became more vacant as he continued. "I hide behind my sarcasm and my tricks. I'm afraid of who I might become if I don't, of what I might do."

Without warning, he released her before striding out the door. Teresa Lisbon could only stare after him as the door slammed behind him. His words raced around her head as she rubbed her wrists. They were red from his grasp and would probably be slightly bruised tomorrow. As she stood silently in her empty hallway, she felt like something was missing. Sadness seemed to linger in the air.


	6. Thursday

**I apologize for the updating delay. I had to put my dog to sleep, and I haven't really felt like writing lately. This is another angsty chapter, but things should get happier from here on out. I guess it'll depend on my mood. I will be out of town for the next few days, and I hope everyone has a good Father's Day. Thanks for reading and reviewing. Oh-sorry this one's short, but I wanted to give y'all something!**

Thursday

The next morning dawned to find Teresa Lisbon fitfully turning in her sleep. She felt horrible and had only fallen asleep a few hours ago. She could get Jane's words out of her head. Honestly, she was worried about him. She knew he internalized his guilt and his pain, but she never dreamed his other persona lurked so close to his carefree surface.

She should be slightly afraid, but she wasn't. It wasn't every day she was shoved into a wall. Hell, other than from her father she had never been bruised by another man before. She knew it would kill him if he saw her wrists. He was lost in the moment, and neither of them even realized what had happened. She wasn't sure how to react. Someone should really write a how-to handbook for her life. It would make things so much simpler.

With a groan she rolled out of bed and headed to the kitchen. After breakfast, she was going to go and find him. The longer they waited to talk, the more awkward this could get between them and she wasn't about to lose her best friend over something like this.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He wasn't sure when it had all gone wrong. It had all started as a big game, playful banter and a battle of intellect between two people. He hadn't expected on falling in love with her. He was sure he'd lost her after last night. She deserved better than him. She deserved someone who wasn't broken, someone who wouldn't drag her spirit down. She'd resent him eventually, and he wasn't sure he could handle that. With a sad sigh, he took another gulp from the bottle in his hand as he stared at the waves crashing against the shore.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

She was starting to panic. She had driven all over places that she knew he frequented, but he was nowhere in sight. In a weak moment, she had even phoned Cho to see if the consultant had shown up for work. She knew her friend would be secretly amused she was so concerned about the welfare of a man she pretended to despise. Flying around the curve, she let out a breath when she spotted his car in a deserted parking lot next to the boardwalk.

Pulling in beside him, she scoured the beach looking for the curly haired consultant. Taking off her shoes, she made her way across the sand to the lone figure huddled near the dunes. She was greeted with silence when she reached him. Two could play at that game as she unceremoniously plopped down beside him. He looked up at her then. His eyes glistened with unshed tears. Wordlessly, she held out a Snickers candy bar.

"Peace offering?" she said with a small grin. He hesitated before taking the chocolate with a faint smile.

"About last night," he started as he stared at the seagulls swooping over the water.

"Don't worry about it," she replied as she cut him off. "We all need to fall apart sometimes. They sat in silence for several minutes.

"Patrick," she started and immediately caught his attention with her use of his name. It sounded so good as it rolled off her tongue. "Promise me you won't shut yourself off… Please." He could count on one hand the number of times he had heard her beg and it hit him how much he needed the woman beside him.

"I can't lose you," he whispered as he closed his eyes and was bombarded with memories of his past life. "But you deserve someone better than me," he added. She looked at him with a shocked expression.

"Nobody's perfect," she said quietly. "Least of all me. Don't tell me what you think I need. I know what I want." She intertwined her fingers with his.

"I'm not giving the candy back," he said with a touch of cheerfulness. She snorted as she rolled her eyes.

"That's why I bought two," she retorted as she pulled him to his feet. Barefoot, they headed back to the cars. She was glad they had the rest of the week to figure everything out.


	7. Friday

**YAY! I'm back, and I'm feeling a little better. Thanks to everyone who's reviewed the last two chapters. I'm sorry I'm behind with my personal thank you's! I'll redeem myself with this chapter I promise. Thank you also for all your kind words and encouragement about my dog. I really appreciate it. He'd always lie beside me while I wrote, so it's been so hard to come up to my empty room and write =( Much love to everyone!!!**

**PS- If you read the lyrics of the song, I've been sneaking in lyrics from the verses. (Mostly just words and objects.) See if you can find them. It's been fun! They're not in every chapter, but they're in a lot. It's like a game! HAH! **

Friday

Patrick Jane was frustrated. He wanted to do something special for her and for once he was at a loss. Everything he thought of was either too cliché or not good enough for the beautiful CBI agent. What good were fake psychic powers if they failed when he needed them the most? With a pensive look, he strode into the bullpen as the other agents stared at him skeptically.

"Where have you been lately?" Van Pelt commented offhandedly as she stared at the computer in front of her.

"With Lisbon," he said with a small grin as he caught the look Rigsby exchanged with Van Pelt.

"Have you told her you're sorry yet?" Cho asked with a raised eyebrow. Jane sighed as he uncharacteristically threw his hands in the air.

"I've tried everything, but the woman won't believe me!"

"Can't blame her," he heard Rigsby mutter under his breath. Jane sighed theatrically as he plopped down on the couch. He looked absolutely dejected.

"I need help," he said quietly.

"She likes sushi," Cho responded as he took pity on the blond haired man.

"Food makes everything better," Rigsby said with a solemn nod as the others rolled their eyes.

"Don't try so hard, Jane. She won't believe you if you parrot it off every five minutes. She'll forgive you when she's ready," Van Pelt added helpfully. Jane smiled as an idea formulated as he leaped off the couch. The others watched silently as he turned around with a pained expression.

"I just don't want to mess this up," he said softly before disappearing out the door. The others exchanged glances. Jane had never appeared so vulnerable before and it shook them all up.

"They'll be okay," Van Pelt added quietly as they returned to their work. Throughout the rest of the day, their thoughts drifted to their boss and colleague. How could two people who were absolutely perfect for each other be so stubborn?

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The doorbell rang pulling Lisbon from her thoughts as she hauled herself off the couch. Flicking on a side lamp, she padded to the front door and looked out the peephole. She smiled and shook her head at the blond curls that were blocking any hope of positive facial confirmation. With a grin she opened the door and quickly schooled her expression into one far less pleased.

"Want company?" Jane pleasantly asked as he walked toward her couch and set several bags on her coffee table.

"Are you giving me a choice?" she retorted as she locked the door. The warm smell of Chinese filled the air and her stomach rumbled.

"Not really, but I thought it would be polite to ask," he said with a grin as he removed his shoes and started unwrapping the food. "Besides, I brought lunch!"

Rolling her eyes, she sat down beside him and grabbed the tray of sushi out of his hands. He just smiled as he grabbed another carton. Munching quietly, they both stared at the latest X-Files rerun that was flashing across the screen. He watched her face out of the corner of his eye and marveled at how relaxed she seemed. A lot had changed in the past five days.

With a happy sigh she placed her empty carton on the table on front of her. With a yawn, she arched her back and stretched before sinking back into the couch. She felt Jane's eyes on her and she turned her head to face him. He looked like he was trying to solve a new puzzle as a frown settled across his features. He gently grabbed her hand and turned it over, staring at the faint marks on her wrist. He looked into her eyes as she covered his hand with her other as she pulled her wrist away.

"Hey now," she said softly as she met his gaze. "You weren't yourself. I don't blame you." The poor man looked like he was about to cry and she knew he would blame himself. She knew she had to stop him from running out on her and make him face her and talk.

He started to panic as he quickly stood and practically brushed her to the side. He fumbled excuses as he began to head to the door. He was disgusted with himself. He only hurt the ones he loved, and fate had once again proven the same would happen with Lisbon. Lost in his thoughts, he never noticed the small blur flying toward him until he lay sprawled across her carpet with her on top of him.

"You're not walking out on me this time," she said with a somewhat sheepish expression as he looked at her incredulously.

"Did you just tackle me?" He asked without moving as he inventoried his body. Thankfully, they had missed any hard or sharp surfaces. "I thing I have carpet burns."

His complaint was quickly silenced when he felt her mouth on his. She was straddling him with her hands on his chest, and he could feel his arousal building. His hands slowly skimmed up her back, before he pulled her closer and deepened the kiss as each battled for control. She nipped at his bottom lip before pulling away breathlessly.

"Wow," he whispered.

"You are not allowed to make my decisions for me, Jane. I'm a big girl and I know what I want. Stop running and talk to me," she lost herself in his gaze as he felt him shift his weight before suddenly rolling them over. She gasped as she found herself staring up at him as he lowered himself to her and claimed her mouth once more. Okay, this could work too, she thought before losing all rational thought as she threaded her fingers through his curly hair.


	8. Friday Continued

**Sorry for the delay! I had neglected the crossover and I wouldn't let myself even look at this one until I wrote the next chapter for Looking Glass. Anyways, here's the continuation of Friday. I'm not sure how I like it, and I'm debating on how I want this story to end. I prefer to drag their relationship out, rather than have them get together too quickly. Suggestions are welcome! (hint hint)**

**On a second note- my mom came home with a puppy yesterday! It made me much happier! He's a black and white cocker spaniel named Jack. (I wanted to call him Simon) Anyways, Thank you for all y'all's reviews! They make me soooooo happy!**

She was kissing Patrick Jane. One moment they were having a civilized conversation on the couch, and the next moment she finds herself pressed against her own floor kissing the man she had unabashedly been fantasizing about for weeks. Okay, so maybe it was partly her fault. After all, she did tackle him to the floor between the two said events, but technically it was his fault. He was running again.

"Teresa." She vaguely heard him call her name and her eyes snapped open as she tried to control her breathing. He was smiling down at her as he shifted his weight. "Stop thinking," he added. She opened her mouth to make a quick retort, but was silenced by his mouth once again on hers.

He pulled away with a frustrated expression as the doorbell rang. She groaned as she looked at him with a heavy lidded expression and licked her lips. She watched as he stared at her mouth, and his intense gaze made her shiver. The doorbell rang again.

"Are you going to get that?" he whispered.

"Do I have too?" she replied as she breathed in the scent of him.

"It is your house," he added as he dropped his head to her neck and gently traced her collarbone with his tongue. She muttered something unintelligible as she tried to roll out from under him.

"Someone's impatient," she muttered as the doorbell rang a third time. She smoothed her hair down before opening the door. She knew her lips were slightly swollen, but there wasn't much she could do about that. The door opened to reveal the rest of the agents looking somewhat nervous.

"Um, hey boss!" Rigsby said. She raised an eyebrow as Van Pelt elbowed him. "We wanted to invite you to diner tonight. You know, like a team night." The poor man had obviously been elected spokesman although Cho looked like he had something to do with the whole situation.

"And you couldn't just call me?" she asked.

"Well, we thought we'd see how you're doing. See if you needed anything," Van Pelt added with a smile.

"Right. Jane's alive. I swear I didn't kill him," she added with a sigh as the consultant waved from his position on the couch. The other agents sighed in relief. Obviously that had been their mission. After judging that both their boss and the consultant both seemed to be alright, they left when she promised to meet them for dinner. Locking the door, she returned to the couch where Jane was sitting without a hair out of place.

"Did you put them up to that?" she asked as she studied the man beside her.

"That was all them," he said with a smile as he stood up and headed down the hall. "Bathroom's this way, I suppose," he said to no one in particular.

She picked up the remote and flipped the channel to an old Harrison Ford film. Snuggling deep into her couch, she was surprised when a hand touched her shoulder. She jumped forward and whirled around, gaping at the sight that met her. There was Patrick Jane, sans shirt standing in her living room leaning against her couch.

"Where's your shirt?" she asked as she stared at his bare chest.

"I lost it," he said with a shrug as he turned and looked at her over his shoulder. "You gave me a carpet burn!" he said with a small pout. She tore her eyes away from his chest and met his twinkling expression. He was obviously enjoying himself at her expense. She sighed and stood up.

"No shirt, no service. I'd find it if you want to eat tonight," she said with a teasing smile as she walked past him. He grinned as he followed her down the hall.

"What if I don't want to eat tonight," he said in a low tone that caused her to turn around. He could see the blush that spread to her face. He stepped closer to her, backing her against the wall. She closed her eyes as he lowered his mouth to her neck. Nothing happened. She opened her eyes to see him strutting back to the bathroom.

"Jane!" she called exasperated. He turned and winked before shutting the door. Shaking her head, she locked her bedroom door while she changed clothes. It was better to be safe than sorry with that man. She exited a few minutes later and met a suspicious looking Jane in her living room. He just smiled at her. Grabbing her purse, she headed to the front door but was stopped by Jane's hand on her waist.

"We're not finished here," he said with a husky voice as he pulled her close. She swallowed and nodded, not trusting herself to speak. Oi vey. She hoped Rigsby hadn't chosen the restaurant tonight. She really needed a nice sit down restaurant that would make the man beside her behave. Either that or a water pistol.


	9. Saturday

**Hello everyone! So the style of this chapter's a little different from the previous ones, but I enjoyed it! I'm going to drag it out a little longer, because I think it's more in character for them at this point in the story. Besides, we still have a few more days before the week's over!**

**Another side note: What's better than one new puppy? TWO new puppies! My mom's slightly obsessed with cocker spaniels and she came home with a rescue yesterday. He's two, and he has decided my room is his favorite place to be. He's lying beside me as I type!**

**I can't believe this is my third longest story! I never planned for it to be this long, and I'm really glad everyone's still enjoying it! Thanks for all the reviews! They make me happy as y'all know!!!!**

Saturday

The red lit numbers from the digital clock reading 2:07 reflected off the mint green wall in her bedroom. Teresa Lisbon sighed restlessly as she rolled over on her side and bunched a pillow around her body. Moonlight streamed in through her window and danced across the hardwood floor. She watched patterns form from shadows across the room in silence. Checking the display of her cell phone for any missed calls or texts, she rolled onto her stomach and pondered the events of the evening or technically yesterday evening since it was after midnight.

_She had been lucky. Grace had chosen the restaurant and she'd wanted to go to a new seafood restaurant that had just opened the previous week. It wasn't fancy enough to dress up, but the atmosphere was nice enough that it felt like a treat. Jane had insisted they ride together, because there was no need in taking two cars. It would be a waste of gas. She thought he just wanted an excuse for her not to leave him. With his car at her apartment, she'd have to bring him back with her. The other agents had the sense to not say anything when their boss and the consultant arrived together. Nor did they mention the scene they had walked in on earlier. She had trained them well, she thought with a smile._

_Lisbon loved shrimp. It was her favorite food, but she rarely got to eat it. Frozen shrimp found in the grocery store just wasn't the same. She closed her eyes and savored the garlic taste of the succulent shrimp while the others made pleasant conversation. When she opened her eyes, Jane was giving her a strange, yet almost wistful look. She couldn't quite place it, but it vanished after a second. Without a second thought, she continued the rest of her meal laughing at Rigsby who had of course ordered the feast for two. It was nice to see her team all relaxed and carefree. Moments like this were rare, and she knew she should enjoy them while they lasted. _

_True to her thought, the moment was indeed fleeting and dinner was interrupted by the musical ring of Cho's phone. He made a face as he answered it with short, abrupt replies. Lisbon sighed. It was probably headquarters calling them in. With her suspension, Cho was acting head and although they weren't being assigned any cases this week, they might have been requested for follow up on another. They were the best for a reason. _

_With a frown, Cho turned back to the group. His eyes held an apology for her as he explained they were needed back right away to help another team. Even Jane had been requested, and although he tried to argue that he really wasn't needed, she shot him a look that ordered him to comply. She was still his boss. The mood dampened, the team paid the bill and grabbed their to-go bags, leaving Lisbon to finish her meal. As she silently watched them walk out, she felt a little self-pity for her predicament as Jane lingered behind to sign his credit slip. Her suspension would be over on Monday, after all. _

"_I meant what I said before," Jane said as he pressed a soft kiss to her temple. She looked up at him slightly confused before his words came back to her. With a smile, he pulled a silver key out of his pocket._

"_Is that my spare key?" she asked incredulously as he just grinned._

"_At least I won't wake you up by breaking in when I get back to your apartment tonight," he said with a twinkle in his eye. She shook her head as a faint blush crept up her neck. The man was insufferable. _

"_You're an ass," she replied tartly as he walked out of the door with a slight swagger. She picked up her fork and began to finish her shrimp, as the waitress returned with a slice of chocolate cake. She must have seen Teresa's confusion as she set the dessert on the table. _

"_Your husband added it to the bill. He already paid, so feel free to take you time before you leave," the young girl said with a bright smile. Lisbon thanked her, without bothering to correct her. The whole situation was just too complicated. Taking a bite, she moaned with delight. It was to die for, and of course Jane had selected the one thing on the menu she had been craving most. Yes, he was an ass, but at least he was a thoughtful ass. _

She had visited a bookstore on her way home, stopping to peruse the new best sellers. She was already out, so she might as well enjoy herself. Upon selecting some new titles, she returned to her apartment where she took a long soak in the tub before selecting her most flattering pajamas. She passed the time flipping though one of her new books and watching the news. She wondered if waiting for him to return made her seem desperate, and she eventually decided she might as well go to bed. He did have a key after all.

She eyed the clock again. 3:55. She briefly wondered what had the team out so late when she finally drifted off into blissful slumber. She didn't even stir when the locks disengaged thirty minutes later as Jane let himself into her house. Placing a few bags on her kitchen counter, he quietly stopped in her doorway. A smile spread across his face as he watched her for a few minutes before he slipped into his own sleepwear. He debated between joining her or sleeping on the couch, when his mischievous streak one. He only hoped she didn't sleep with her gun, or he might be a dead man. Silently slipping under the covers beside her, he smiled as she sighed softly and burrowed herself into him. Wrapping his arm around her waist, he breathed in the sweet citrusy smell of her shampoo as pleasant dreams overtook him for the first time in several years.


	10. Saturday Continued

**Hehehe! This chapter was fun to write! I'll be wrapping up this one shortly- Probably only 3 or 4 chapters to go. Thanks to everyone who has been reading and reviewing. You know I love you! I'm thinking about writing a Red John story next. We'll see where I end up! **

Teresa Lisbon always woke up at 5:30 AM. It was a habit she had formed after her mom had died, because it took a long time to cook breakfast and get her brothers, not to mention herself, ready for school. Even on weekends, she found herself unable to sleep in. Sure she would lounge around and refuse to get out of bed, but it was like she had an internal alarm that never failed to go off.

Today was no exception. Stirring from a surprisingly realistic dream that involved a shirtless Patrick Jane and that delicious chocolate cake, she froze. Something wasn't right. Still fuzzy from sleep she realized that someone was in her room and she blindly struck out into the darkness. As her hand connected with flesh, a startled yelp rang through the room as a very disoriented and also shirtless Patrick Jane quickly sat up as he cupped his now bloody nose.

His sleepy eyes stared at her in confusion as she gasped and flew to her bathroom to get a wet washcloth. Wide eyed, she knelt beside him on the bed and gently pulled his hand away from his face as she gently pressed the washcloth to his nose. Biting her lower lip, she focused on wiping the blood from his face. She never noticed the way he began to stare at her as she continued her gentle cleaning until his nose stopped bleeding.

"Jeez, woman! I knew you packed a punch, but is this how you treat every man who ends up in your bed?" He asked slightly muffled. He could already feel the swelling start.

"You startled me. I'm sorry," she said with a worried look as she leaned over him to get a better look. "I don't think it's broken," she added helpfully. He rolled his eyes as he wrapped an arm around her waist, pulling her into his side. She squeaked at the unexpected contact which caused him to chuckle.

"Since you attacked me, it's only fair that you have to do what I say for the rest of the day."

"Oh really," she retorted as she stiffened when she remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt.

"It's the rules, and the first thing I order you to do is to relax," he said sleepily as he pulled her closer. She slowly began to curl into him when she felt him laugh softly.

"I won't bite, you know… Unless you want me too," she lifted her head to glare at him, but he was already asleep. Sighing, she rested her head against his chest and fell back asleep listening to the gentle rhythm of his heart.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next time she lifted her head the digital clock display read 11:45. Sitting up with a gasp, she realized her bed was empty. She furrowed her brow as she tried to remember if it had all been a dream. She spotted a tiny drop of blood on the other side of her bed and sunk back into her covers. She was so embarrassed.

A few minutes later, she heard a faint melody coming from her kitchen and she decided it would be wise to investigate. She wouldn't put it past Jane to booby trap her home in retaliation. Pulling her hair into a messy ponytail, she warily made her way to the kitchen and was greeted by the sight of Jane cooking. She took a moment to observe him as she stood in the doorway, and smiled when he turned around and caught her eye. She grimaced at the slight bruising across his face.

"I'm really sorry about that,' she said as she leaned against the sink.

"You'll make it up to me," he said with a mischievous smirk as he waved a spatula in the air.

'Are those pancakes even edible?" she asked skeptically. He grinned.

"Make fun of my cooking, and you won't get any," he said playfully as he flipped a pancake.

"I didn't even think I had all the ingredients," she said baffled as she watched the man in front of her.

"You didn't. I bought everything last night." He plated the food and gestured toward her table. "Shall we, my dear?"

She was pleasantly surprised to find that Jane was indeed a very good cook. He was being especially thoughtful, and if she was completely honest with herself, it made her a little nervous. She knew she was falling for the playful consultant, but she wasn't quite sure how to handle herself around him. He always threw her off balance. As the week went by, she was having a hard time remembering that her predicament was his entire fault and that she was supposed to be mad at him. She was just thankful that things weren't awkward after the living room the other day.

Lost in thought, she absentmindedly carried her dishes to the sink unaware of the man who was sneaking up behind her. She jumped when he slipped his arms around her and pinned her against the counter. His eyes darkened as he came in contact with her skin and he realized just how much skin her pajamas showed off. She shivered as he leaned in close to her and began to nuzzle her neck. Closing her eyes, she relaxed into his hold and shrieked when suddenly she found herself soaking wet. The bastard had sprayed her with the hose in the sink! Shocked and dripping wet, she stared at him incredulously as he gave her form an appreciative once over. With a growl, she launched herself at him, careful to avoid his already injured face and an all out kitchen war began.


	11. Still Saturday

**This chapter has a warning for sexual situations. I don't think it's enough to raise the rating, but I just wanted everyone to be aware! I think this is my favorite chapter in the whole story and I hope y'all enjoy it too! It makes me smile just thinking about it! Thank you for all the reviews from the last chapter. I'm posting this first and then I'll respond to everyone! Y'all made my day and I hope this makes yours!!!!**

He grinned as he watched her fly toward him armed with pancake batter and egg shells. She managed to dump most of the batter over his head before he could spin away and find refuge behind the table. With an evil grin, he picked up the half used stick of butter that lay by the uneaten toast. She grabbed a plate for a shield as she hid behind an open cabinet. The next few minutes were spent flinging any item within reach at the other.

She crept closer when she realized he was out of ammunition. A slightly fearful look crossed his face when he realized he was cornered and Lisbon was stalking him with an open bag of flour. Raising his hands in surrender, he quietly accepted his punishment as flour rained down across the kitchen. They each took a good look at each other then and burst into laughter at the destruction of the kitchen. With a smile, she stuck out her hand.

"Truce?" she asked as a glob of jelly dripped from her hand and onto the floor.

"Truce," he agreed as he grasped her hand. Then, with a playful smirk, he pulled her into him so that she would be equally covered in flour. He tightly held her as she gasped at the unexpected movement. He was surprised when she didn't fight his grip, but instead relaxed in his arms. Releasing her, he raised his hand and gently wiped a smudge of batter from her cheek.

She smiled shyly as she raised her hand and ran it through his hair which was slightly spiky from the pancake mix. His eyes darkened as her lips parted slightly. She could feel her heart pounding and she wondered if she had ever felt this nervous before. They had danced around each other for so long. What if all the anticipation led to disappointment? Her thoughts were broken when she felt his hands cup her face. His thumbs caressed her skin as he pressed his forehead to hers before gently pressing his lips to hers.

This was nothing like their first kiss. The living room kiss was full of passion and lust. This kiss was tender and loving and conveyed so much need that it took her breath away. He pulled back gently as he lightly ran his finger down the side of her face. She blushed at the love in his eyes, and began to lower her gaze. She was stopped when he raised her chin and lightly kissed her forehead. She sighed softly as his mouth trailed lightly across her face, before she pulled his mouth to hers in urgent need.

Her hands trailed down the front of his chest, playing with the buttons on his shirt that were now sticky from jelly and other condiments. She could feel him smiling as he deepened the kiss and pulled her close to him while he ran his hands down her back. She moaned as he cupped her backside. She could feel his growing arousal against her thigh. She softly pulled away and shot him a serious look.

"Are you sure?" she murmured softly.

"I'm more than sure about you. More than anything else in my life," he said softly as he tucked a stray curl behind her ear.

"You do realize that sleeping with the boss will not grant you any additional leniency," she said with a wry grin. He chuckled.

"It never crossed my mind," he replied as he passionately captured her mouth with a smile. He lifted her in his arms and staggered towards her bedroom as she wrapped her legs around his waist refusing to break the kiss. As he started to set her down on the bed she stiffened and pulled away.

"These nasty clothes are not touching my bed," she exclaimed as she remembered their previous activity. His eyes twinkled as he reached for the hem of her shirt and lifted it over her head in one smooth move as she started to remove his shirt. Quickly shedding out of their pants, they took a moment to look at each other taking in the image of forbidden skin. She walked toward him with a predatory gleam in her eye as he fell back onto the bed. She quickly joined him and their mouths met in a fiery embrace once more as undergarments were removed and bare skin met bare skin. The rest of the afternoon was filled with soft touches and whispered words of love, before they drifted off into a light sleep.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He awoke several hours later to find a warm female body curled into his side. He smiled at her hair which was still tangled with various ingredients from the fight that morning. He knew his own looked no better. Her head was tucked gently under his chin, and his arms were wrapped around her. Their legs were in a tangle and the sheets had somehow ended up scattered haphazardly on the floor. He pressed a kiss to her temple when he felt her start to stir. She lifted her head and looked at him with a sleepy smile, and it took all his control not to take her right then.

"Hey there," he said softly as he traced light patterns on her skin.

"Hey yourself," she answered with a husky voice. The doorbell rang, startling them both out of bed. Teresa grabbed the nearest shirt as she pulled on some jogging shorts and left Jane in her bedroom with a sheet wrapped around his lower body.

"Stay there," she hissed back at him as she unlocked the door and was met with the smiling faces of her team. They looked shocked as they took in her disheveled appearance and the destruction of the kitchen which was just visible from the front door.

"Jane blew up my kitchen," she said with an innocent shrug as they stared back at her mutely.

"You know what," Cho started. "I think we'll just leave. Have a good weekend boss!" They left in stunned silence before breaking out into smiles as they reached the car.

"Did you notice she was wearing Jane's shirt?" Van Pelt said innocently as they piled back into the car.


	12. Sunday

**Well, I've been a writing maniac lately! This will be it for a day or so, because I need to write another chapter for Looking Glass. Plus, we're having a 4****th**** of July party tomorrow. I dunno , we're celebrating the 3****rd**** of July this year…heh. This one isn't as fun as the last chapter (I don't know if anything else would be!) but I like it just the same. Thanks for all the wonderful reviews for the last chapter! I'm glad everyone liked it as much as I did!**

Grace Van Pelt sat in her breakfast nook as she munched on yogurt and granola. She absentmindedly twirled her spoon around as she stared outside with a smile at the thought of yesterday's events. Cho had instigated everything by reminding them it had been several days since anyone had seen Jane. With Lisbon suspended, there was no one to keep track of the wayward consultant, and it wasn't good when he had enough free time to disappear without a trace.

He also planted the seed that Lisbon might be slightly depressed. She wasn't one to enjoy abundant free time and she didn't have any close family or friends that weren't job related. That was how they ended up standing on their boss' doorstep on Friday to invite her to dinner. Rigsby had lost the rock, paper, scissors championship and was elected spokesman. Van Pelt cringed when Lisbon opened the door, obviously expected for her boss to be furious they had shown up in her personal life. Seemingly annoyed and amused, she smiled as they caught a glimpse of Jane in the background.

That was when Grace took a closer look at the woman she deeply respected. Lisbon's hair was a little mussed and her lips appeared to be slightly bruised. Her gaze quickly shot to the consultant who was sitting on the couch without a hair out of place. As Rigsby managed to spit out the dinner invitation, she paused to look over her boss again. She seemed more relaxed than she'd been in a long time. Maybe the break was giving her time to regain her sanity. Grace smiled warmly as they left and wondered just what exactly was going to between the two of them. With a shrug, she decided she hoped they were taking comfort in each other. It made for a happy ending, and Grace loved happy endings, especially for people who deserved them.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wayne Rigsby warily eyed the celery sticks that had made their way into the cooler. It was a silent agreement that whenever the three of them traveled together, food was always brought along no matter how short the trip. He was saved from having to make the decision to eat them or not, when they pulled up in front of Lisbon's apartment. He was slightly surprised to discover she lived in such a nice area. Then again, he never really knew what to expect with his female boss. If he was honest with himself, she still scared the crap out of him.

She was an attractive woman and he was surprised to find she didn't have much of a personal life. She wasn't his type, but he remembered words from several of his friends at the Academy. They had been jealous of his posting with one of the most prestigious, yet unorthodox teams in CBI history. He had been told that Agent Lisbon was a force to be reckoned with which made her pretty damn sexy to most of the guys. Her no nonsense reputation made it the mission of many to try and get her to accept a date. She never did.

Rigsby wasn't completely blind though. He saw the pull between his fiery boss and the crazy consultant. They were like opposite sides of a coin, balancing each other perfectly. They had mastered the art of unspoken conversation, and working with them was like listening to a married couple. It was uncanny. As they were leaving dinner last night, he had seen Jane signal to the waitress. He watched through the window as the dessert was brought out, and the consultant placed a feathery kiss on the boss's temple. He wondered if there was really something going on between the two of them. If there was, maybe it would make protocol a little easier for Grace and himself.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

To say that Kimball Cho was surprised was an understatement. He had known Teresa Lisbon for a long time. He respected her and enjoyed working with her. She allowed them to make their own mistakes as they learned, and it made them grow tenfold as agents. He knew she was being considered for Minelli's position as Director of the CBI when he retired and he couldn't think of anyone who would be better suited. He was enamored with her at first, but quickly found out she was one hell of a friend. She was always there for him and anyone else on the team.

They had decided to check back with her after their rushed dinner the night before. He felt guilty at the sadness that flashed briefly across her face when they had to leave abruptly. He knew Jane had been spending time with her, but that could be either good or bad. She would return on Monday either relaxed or even more wound up from the consultant's invasion of privacy. Most of the time she didn't seem to mind him, and Cho knew that sparks were flying between the two most stubborn people in the entire department.

He was unprepared for the sight that greeted him when she opened the door. His normally reserved boss seemed entirely too pleased with the fact her kitchen was in shambles. She calmly brushed it off as another one of Jane's escapades. Jane's escapades, my ass, he thought to himself as he took in her disheveled appearance. The fact that she seemed to be unaware that she was wearing Jane's shirt made him smile. He wondered just what exactly they had interrupted when they arrived and decided it was about damn time.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Virgil Minelli sat calmly in his chair as the plane took off. He felt refreshed as he returned to California. A vacation was just what he needed to clear his mind and regroup. He knew Lisbon's team wouldn't be able to stay out of trouble, and he hoped the younger agent wasn't too upset at her suspension. He often thought of Teresa as the daughter he never had, and although he acted furious, he never let on just how much the senior agent meant to him.

He smiled at the distressed phone call he had received from Patrick Jane. It was the first time the younger man seemed aware of the extent of his actions. He felt slightly guilty, but Teresa Lisbon was the only way to get through to the impulsive man. He vaguely wondered if he would have to change bureau policies in the near future. If it didn't interfere with work, then he'd look the other way. There was no point in breaking up a good team, he thought as he drifted off to sleep somewhere over the Pacific Ocean.


	13. Sunday Continued

**Okay, so I started to write the next chapter for Looking Glass, but this popped into my head instead! I think it's pretty cute, but hopefully won't seem too out of character. Heh! Anyways, there will be one more chapter after this one! I can't believe it's almost over. I do have an idea for another one I'll start soon. It'll be a lot darker, though and will probably involve Red John. **

**On a separate note, everyone should check out LilSmiles' Jello Forever forum! It's pretty awesome! Jello-forever (dot) proboards (dot) com**

"Cinderella, Cinderella, night and day its Cinderella…" Jane sang in a high pitched cartoon voice as he scrubbed the cabinets with a wet sponge.

"Jane, if you don't shut up, you _will_ be cleaning this kitchen by yourself," Lisbon retorted with her body buried halfway under the table as she scraped dried batter off her rug.

"You'd make a cute Cinderella," he stated with a twinkle. "Rigsby, Cho, and Van Pelt could be your little mice friends!"

"Are you calling my agents rodents?" she asked with a raised eyebrow as she held in a laugh. "Besides, who would you be?"

"Why, your Prince Charming of course!"

"Right," she said with a snort. "I think I'm just going to throw this rug away," she added.

She was frustrated. They had been cleaning for hours, and had barely made a dent in the disaster. Climbing out from under the table, she surveyed the rest of the room. Thankfully, her dishes were all in one piece. She would need to go to the grocery store tonight though. Everything that was once in her refrigerator had now found a home on the floor, ceiling, or on the walls. She sighed as Jane came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. Leaning back against his chest, she laughed at the hopeless sight.

"I could call a maid service," he said helpfully. "It was my fault after all." She turned around in his arms, and tilted her head to the side.

"Are you apologizing?" she asked with a slight grin.

"Teresa Lisbon, I am so sorry for the trouble I've caused especially now that I've ruined your kitchen. I know I have been a pain in the ass since joining the team, and I'm astounded you put up with me."

"Well, there are certain perks for keeping you around," she trailed off as he picked her up and threw her over his shoulder before dumping her unceremoniously on the couch. She looked up at him with wide eyes as he grinned mischievously before reaching down to tickle her. She scooted out of the way with a pleased expression, before grabbing his wrist and pulling him down beside her.

"You're forgiven," she said, and he caught the seriousness of that statement.

"Really?!" he asked as he looked into her eyes.

"Just try not to let things get to out of hand in the future," she said with a sigh as he beamed like a child on Christmas. He pulled her too her feet.

"Get ready to leave," he exclaimed as he pushed her to her bedroom. She dug her feet into the carpet and shot him a confused look.

"I'm taking you out to dinner, and then we can head to the stores," he explained.

"So now we're getting to the first date," she said with a smirk as he rolled his eyes. "Is this how you always do things? Sex first, date second?"

"Meh. That's what work was for!" he yelled as he turned on the shower.

"Oh that's romantic. Murders and interrogations-every girl's dream!" she replied sarcastically.

"Hey Lisbon!" he stuck his head out of the bathroom door with a grin. "Want to save water?"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two hours later, they were fully clothed and finally ready to head out the door. For the first time, Jane won their playful argument over the car keys. He pointed out that she didn't know where he was taking her, and it would be more romantic if he drove and surprised her. She reluctantly agreed, and held her tongue when they pulled up at a fast food restaurant.

"Really, Jane?" she asked.

"Hush woman, stay here! I'm not done yet."

She waited in the car, while he ran in and purchased several bags of food before pulling out of the parking lot. As they drove, she kept trying to guess where he was taking her, but he remained aloof. She gasped when they pulled into an old drive-in movie theater. She had completely forgotten this one existed. It had been one of her favorite past-times when she first moved to Sacramento. He was practically bouncing as he pulled out the buckets of fried chicken and handed her a vanilla milkshake. With a smile, she shook her head in amusement.

"I can't believe you did this," she said softly as the movie started. "How long have you had this planned?"

"Since last Monday," he said with a sheepish look. "We were kind of supposed to do this earlier in the week." She laughed out loud at that statement, as she continued to eat her dinner. This was definitely one of the best first dates she had ever had, and for once she found herself not wanting to go back to work in the morning.


	14. The next Monday

**Well, I decided to go ahead and finish this. Y'all are lucky! 3 chapters in practically one day! I'm amazed as well! Hee! I hope you'll like how this one concludes. It's been a fun and unexpected journey, and I still can't believe it ended up so LONG! Thanks for all your love, support, and words of encouragement! I'm going to focus on Looking Glass for a few chapters (for real) before starting another! It's been neglected!**

Opening her eyes at 5:30 the next morning she smiled at the sleeping man beside her. She wasn't quite sure how everything had changed so quickly, but she didn't regret any of her decisions. She was tired of putting her personal life on hold. In her line of work there was never any notice before things went wrong. The number of times she had stared down the barrel of a gun was astounding.

She was sure the team had figured it out. Jane had enjoyed pointing out her clothing choice after she had answered the door in his extremely recognizable shirt. She silently groaned at the conversation she'd have to have with Minelli. She didn't think their relationship would change anything, but she knew it was against procedure. She had worked to hard to be accused of favoritism or any other bogus charge someone could bring against them.

She startled slightly when Jane's finger started tracing light patterns on her bare skin, and she rolled over to face him. They had agreed to keep things open. No secret touches or furtive glances. That being said, she insisted on professionalism at work. They wouldn't hide their relationship, but they wouldn't flaunt it either.

"Whatcha thinking about?" the blond haired man asked sleepily.

"You tell me," she responded playfully. Jane had been amazed at how well he had been able to sleep the past few nights after worrying about his insomnia. She replied that he was finally able to catch up on all those missed nights now that he was back on a real bed again.

"Hmm," he said softly as his hand made its way up her shoulder and into her hair. She closed her eyes as he began to massage her scalp. "Cho's library fines, Rigsby's amazing avoidance of food poisoning, world domination… the usual." She snorted as she pulled away from him.

"Stay here for a little while longer if you want, but I need to catch up on a week's worth of paperwork," she said with a groan. She headed to the bathroom with the sheet wrapped around her as Jane's eyes followed the sway of her hips. "Stop staring at my ass," she called out as she shut the door. With a smile, he hauled himself out of her very comfortable bed and proceeded to get ready for work.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They settled into a comfortable silence when they arrived at the office. She had always enjoyed the solitude before all the hustle and bustle began. She looked up and saw him watching her from his spot on the couch. His expression softened when he noticed her gaze, and she returned it with a smile as the other agents started to arrive.

"It's good to have you back, boss," Cho said with a sincere smile as he paused in her doorway.

"What? You didn't like my chair?" she teased as the Asian man rolled his eyes.

"Anything happen that I need to be aware of?" she said switching to business.

"Everything's been quiet," he answered with a wave as he headed for his desk. She took a moment to observe the morning routines and playful banter between her agents, when her phone rang. She knew she'd have to see her boss to sign the forms to be allowed back from her suspension. Closing her eyes, she took a deep breath before heading upstairs.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Have a seat, Teresa," Virgil Minelli said with a pleasant expression as he gestured to a nearby chair. He knew the rumors surrounding his lead agent and consultant and he was interesting in seeing if she'd bring up that conversation now. Of course, he had decided to toy around with her at first. That was one of the perks of being _the man_!

"Thank you, sir," she responded politely. They sat in silence for a few moments before she sighed.

"I need to request a transfer since I'm here," she said with a tinge of sadness. Virgil smiled internally as he leaned forward with a stern expression.

"For whom?" he asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Either myself or Jane, sir."

"I see," he paused for a bigger effect. "Lisbon, relax," he stated first as the petite woman in front of him looked bewildered. She was obviously expecting a huge dressing down for unprofessional behavior or something of that sort.

"Patrick Jane is technically a consultant. Although he is assigned to your team, he's in my direct line of command. As long as you two keep it out of the office, I'm willing to turn my back." He took a moment to take in her gaping expression and smiled. He was rarely able to stun the woman he thought of like a daughter. She never lost her composure, especially in his presence.

"Teresa, I'm not going to be around much longer and I'm sure it's no surprise that I've handpicked you to take over. You've put your entire being into this job, ad I'd like for you to take a chance for yourself. I've known you for a long time, and it thrills me to see you finally happy." He cleared his throat as she sat there stunned. "You're dismissed," he said gently. He was surprised to find her arms around him as she gave him a hug. He knew she was not a touchy feely person. Hugging her back, he kissed her cheek gently.

"Thank you, sir."

"You're like a daughter to me, Lisbon. You've earned this." He watched as she made her way out of his office with a smile. Some days he loved being the boss.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The rest of the day went relatively smoothly and the team was relieved to have their boss back. Cho started a new book, thrilled to be out of the commanding position. He really didn't know how Lisbon did all she had to do. The woman was amazing. Rigsby managed to eat everything in the fridge. Now that Lisbon was back, the fridge had gone back to being fully stocked, and Grace continued to observe her team mates while actually completing her own paperwork. Everything felt right. They all smiled when Lisbon returned from an afternoon meeting. Jane sat up and watched as she opened her office door, paused, and turned around with a scowl.

"Jane!" she thundered. "What the hell is this?"

The other agents traded looks as the consultant silently shrugged before returning to his nap. Everything was finally back to normal, or at least as normal as the Serius Crimes Unit would ever be. Cho returned to his book with a grin. Some things would never change. Although it was often stressful and crazy, they wouldn't trade these moments for anything.


End file.
